


And the Unsaid Words

by AthenaMay24



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/pseuds/AthenaMay24
Summary: Jake and Cassandra have a small conversation after the events at the carnival. Post And the Tears of a Clown (S3 Ep 5). Established Jassandra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another post episode fic about a conversation between Jake and Cassie. In this one they've been dating for a few months now (not sure at what point they actually started) but they haven't told anyone. Fair warning, I wrote this immediately after I watched the episode when I should have been sleeping, so it's not my best. I hope you like it anyway!

After the Librarians, Guardian, and Jenkins came back from the horrific carnival, Eve said something to Jenkins about taking their new artifact to its proper place in the Library.

“Yes!” Cassandra said with a suspicious level of enthusiasm, even for her, “You do that! Great work team, we did it! Yeah!” As soon as Eve and Jenkins were safely away, her hand clamped down on Jake’s arm. “I need to talk to you.” She pulled him away, leaving Ezekiel behind.

“Cassie!” Jake pulled his arm out of Cassandra’s grip, “What’s this about?”

Cassandra looked around surreptitiously. She’d brought Jake to a dusty corner of one of the reading rooms. Once she was sure they were alone, she freaked, even more than she had earlier. “Eve knows!” she said emphatically.

“What?” Jake knew without asking that Cassandra was talking about their relationship. He shook his head, “There is no way that’s possible.”

“Oh, she knows, I know it. I mean,” Cassandra took a breath, “I didn’t think she knew, but after today, how could she not? She has to know. Right?”

“Wait, slow down,” Jake was doing his best to follow Cassandra’s logic, but, as usual, she wasn’t making much sense. “What makes you think she knows?”

“She knew that Kirby was in love with Charlotte,” Cassandra began.

“So? That doesn’t mean anything.”

“But she can tell!” Cassandra argued, “There are tells and she—she can tell!”

“Tells?”

“Eve said that there are a bunch of tells that indicate when someone’s in love,” Cassandra explained.

“Oh,” Jake was finally starting to understand, “That doesn’t mean she knows about us.”

“But why would she mention it to me, if she wasn’t trying to hint that she knew something?” Cassandra went to brush her hair out of her eyes, but realized that it was still up in the two buns. She rolled her eyes in exasperation at her hairdo and began pulling at one of them trying to take it down, but of course she never stopped talking the whole time she did this, “Huh? Riddle me that one, Jacob.”

“She was trying to explain Kirby’s motivations, that’s all,” Jake crossed his arms, watching Cassandra get her first bun undone. “Why would she pick the middle of a case to try and tell you she knew about us, anyway? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I guess,” Cassandra finally had all her hair free and was combing through it with her fingers, trying to use a nearby artifact case as a mirror, which wasn’t working out.

“Your hair looks fine, Cassie,” Jake said.

Cassandra smiled at him, but then sighed, “I’m just glad this case is over,” she shuddered, “I can’t believe I was a mermaid! I mean, I spoke, what was that, dolphin? I had a tail!”

Jake chuckled, “It was pretty crazy.”

Cassandra wasn’t really listening, her rampage only just begun, “And, oh my god, I might as well have been naked!” She crossed her arms over her chest as if she wasn’t wearing two layers. “I hate showing that much skin!”

Jake ran a hand through his hair, thinking that he didn’t really mind that aspect of it all that much, but he knew better than to say it at that particular moment, “You, uh, you had the bikini top thingy,” he pointed out, trying to gesture with his hands to illustrate what he meant by ‘bikini top thingy’ but he realized he looked stupid, so his arms quickly returned to his sides.

Cassandra’s eyes widened, and at first Jake thought he did something wrong. “You just did the things!” Cassandra shrieked.

“What things?” Jake rolled his shoulders, adjusting his shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The tells! Baird’s tells!” Cassandra pointed an accusatory finger at him, “You just touched your hair and you raised your eyebrow and then you just fixed your clothes!” Her voice was reaching a pitch reminiscent of the dolphin noises.

“So?” Jake demanded, frustrated. “It’s no secret that I love you, Cassie!”

Cassandra froze. She wore the same look she’d worn when he’d told her she was faster than the internet, the same look she got whenever he showed her his real feelings, or when he flirted just a little too much. “You’ve never said it in so many words, so, yeah, it kind of was,” she said quietly, no longer sounding like an aquatic mammal.

“What do you mean?” Jake looked concerned, “Sure I have. We’ve been dating, what, a couple months now? Surely I’ve told you that I love you.”

Cassandra shook her head, “Not explicitly, no. Kind of like how you trusted me for a long time before you actually said it?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Jake said, “I thought I was making it obvious how I felt for you, Cass.”

“You were,” Cassandra smiled softly, “I did know, Jacob, sort of, but it’s nice to hear it, too.”

Jake was silent for a minute, and then he nodded, “I’ll work on that.” Cassandra and Jake shared s smile, and then Jake asked, “Do you really think Baird knows?”

Cassandra blew air out of her teeth, making her hair flutter, “I don’t know. It’s possible?”

Jake made a contemplative face, “Would it really be that bad if she did know?”

“I just don’t . . .” Cassandra sighed, “I don’t want them to treat us differently. I’ve spent my whole life being treated differently, and I’ve finally found normal, you know? I don’t want this to change anything.”

Jake could see where Cassandra was coming from, he really could, even if he didn’t exactly agree. “If that’s what you want, Cassie, then that’s what we’ll do. But, personally, I don’t think it’ll change anything, other than us not having to hide whenever we want to have an honest conversation.”

“I know,” Cassandra ducked her head, “I just don’t think I’m ready for it quite yet.”

“Fair enough,” Jake pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss onto her curls. “We should probably get back, then.” He let her go and headed for the door.

“Oh, and, Jacob?”

Jake turned to look back at Cassandra, who hadn’t moved.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
